<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Dinosaurs Need To Go To Bed by Evedawalrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968103">Even Dinosaurs Need To Go To Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus'>Evedawalrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sleep, gay and soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime for Connie!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimlock/Misfire (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even Dinosaurs Need To Go To Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wrararararrr-!” </p><p>Misfire cooed at the fearsome t-rex roaring at him from the couch, swooping her up in his hands and presenting her to his companion. </p><p>“Just lookit her! The spitting image of her dear ol’ dad…” He sighed, drawing the baby close to poke her on the nose and then retract his finger when she immediately tried to bite it. His expression was getting ridiculously mushy, almost like he had forgotten that the current state of the living room was due to her. Sure, nothing was on fire (currently), but that still left the drying juice on the wall, the scorch marks on the floor, the sparking TV….</p><p>Grimlock sighed. Krok was going to be irritated about the TV.</p><p>So, it had been a bit of a struggle to get Connie into her dinosaur onesie. It wasn’t the onesie she fought against, per se, but more the association with bedtime it came with. However, she did love it when her father played with her in his alt, so they had eventually been able to placate her with a few dozen “dino-rides.” Grimlock used to be able to fight for hours on end, but right then he found himself just about ready to collapse onto the used-to-be couch. Toddlers were <em> exhausting </em>. </p><p>Misfire glanced up from where Connie was now determinedly chewing on his finger. “Aw, Grimsy…” Swapping the toddler to his other hip, he patted the side of Grimlock’s snout. “Hey, it’s bedtime for Connie anyways. C’mon!”</p><p>Connie kicked her feet and babbled as Misfire led the way out of the ravaged living room. “No race tonight, Uvita, daddy’s too tired—that and I think Krok would actually strangle me if we broke the door frame again.” </p><p>Connie made a displeased <em> phhhbt </em> sound at him. He stuck his tongue out at her in return, clearly not above antagonizing a two-year-old. (At least, he <em> thought </em> she was two.)</p><p>With a quick transformation, Grimlock flopped onto the bed and let out a long sigh of relief as three layers of fluffy blankets met him. Perhaps the soft materials were mostly for Connie’s benefit (her being so squishy and sensitive and all), but Grimlock couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it as well. Whereas unadorned metal berths reminded him of recharging only as much as was needed to function and having no time or resources for luxuries, sinking into a pillow was like a signal to every one of his systems: he was safe. </p><p>“Hey! Wait up, you big lug!”</p><p>Grimlock cracked open one optic to see Misfire standing on the other side of the bed, trying to huffily cross his arms despite the baby he was still holding in them. “You can’t fall asleep before I’m even in bed! Also you’re hogging all the covers, scoot over a bit.”</p><p>Grimlock blinked at him. Misfire stared back with an exaggerated frown (like this &gt;:C ). Connie made a sleepy noise that sounded a bit like a roar and reached an arm towards her father. </p><p>Grimlock smiled at her, and then mumbled, “M’not hogging the covers though,” and shifted a bit to the side. Misfire still seemed to take this as a victory, probably due to his tendency to take most things as victories despite whether he had actually won anything. He handed Connie over to Grimlock, who cuddled her up close to his chest, and then jumped onto the bed. Connie giggled at the way he bounced on the mattress, and then yawned. Grimlock looked down at her with something far too soft in the glow of his visor. </p><p>Misfire saw both of these things; in an abrupt and uncommon moment of self-reflection, he realized that he… really liked this. One would think after raising a purple baby for like, a year now with another man he slept in the same bed with, this realization would have come a lot sooner. But—to put it kindly—Misfire was kind of stupid. </p><p>Not so stupid to not see the rapidly closing window for cuddles, though. Before Grimlock went fully into recharge, Misfire scooched up to his front, keeping Connie nestled comfortably between them. Like he had a sixth Misfire sense(1), Grimlock wrapped an arm around his partner’s back and pulled him close without opening his optics once.</p><p>“Love you, Grim,” Misfire hummed.</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>“And you, Connie.” </p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“Grim, don’t forget Connie!”</p><p>“Mlove you too Connie.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
(1)This “Misfire sense” was most often used for when Misfire was in mortal danger, when Misfire was about to do something very stupid, or when Misfire was hiding in a box for a game of Shoot Shoot Bang but had gotten stuck and couldn’t get out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Zaid!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>